


Artwork: Stargate Atlantis Manips

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Parenthood, Photomanipulation, artwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of manips for SGA I made over the last weeks. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> The Honeymoon, Pairing: John Sheppard/Chaya Sar "Why not stay on the honeymoon forever?"

 


	2. Fairy Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Wings, John Sheppard and OC-Character "The world looks sooo much more brighter through magical fairy dust, Daddy."

 


	3. Happy anniversary, John!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy anniversary, John!, Characters/Pairing: John Sheppard/? "Wait... Are you saying... You aren't.... Are you?"

 


	4. Longing For Your Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longing For Your Touch, Pairing: John Sheppard/Teyla Emmagan, "'This is perfect', she said, touching his left shoulder tenderly. "Yeah", he answered and leaned into her touch."

 


	5. A Memorable Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Memorable Shot, Characters: John Sheppard, Cameron Mitchell (SG-1), Daniel Jackson (SG-1) "'Nice legs, guys", Vala teased and took a picture of the three aproaching men."

 

II. Version


	6. Enjoying The Peaceful Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying The Peaceful Moments, John Sheppard "'Finally alone', John thinks and stares up to the clear-blue sky."

 


	7. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Day Off, Character(s): John Sheppard, 'John enjoys his day off all by himself.'

 


	8. Dinner For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner For Two, Pairing: John Sheppard/Teyla Emmagan "'John, this is not funny', the Athosian whined. 'Sure it is', John laughed, throwing his head back."

 


	9. Elizabeth Weir-Manip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Weir-Manip

 


	10. What Happens in Scotland...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROBABLY NSFW!!!
> 
> What Happens in Scotland... Character(s): John Sheppard, Pairing: John Sheppard/? "What the....', John yells as the camera flashes."

 


	11. "Dinner For Two" becomes "Dinner For... Four"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dinner For Two" becomes "Dinner For... Four", Characters: John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, OC-Character "'You want the rest of it?', John asked as he settled their one year old daughter Charin on his lap."


	12. Babymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Babymoon"  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): John Sheppard/Teyla Emmagan
> 
> "'She is kicking', Teyla smiled, took his hand and placed it on top of her swollen belly.  
> 'Yes, I can feel it! Wow', John whispered breathlessly as he felt his unborn daughter kicking within his wife's womb."

 


	13. "My taste is very... singular."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW!!!
> 
> Title: "My taste is very... singular"  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): John Sheppard/Teyla Emmagan
> 
> "'My taste is very... singular", he whispers. 'You wouldn't understand.'  
> 'Enlighten me then', she breathes and cups his neck. 'Show me.'"

 


	14. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: "I See You"  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): John Sheppard/Teyla Emmagan
> 
> "'My god', he breathes in awe and brushes his nose against her cheek. 'You're so beautiful, Teyla.'"

 


	15. "Aaand... cheese!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Aaand... cheese!"  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): John/Teyla
> 
> "'Smile and look into the camera. Yes, perfect! Aaand... cheese!", the photographer instruct the new engaged couple.  
> 'I'll kill Dave for get me into this", John hiss into Teyla's ear. 'That's an awful idea!'  
> 'Relax, John", the Athosian tries to soothe him and pats his arm. 'We're nearly done.'"

 


	16. Beautiful Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Beautiful Mind"  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): Teyla Emmagan

 


	17. "Here's looking at you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Here's looking at you"  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): John Sheppard/Teyla Emmagan

 


End file.
